


The search.

by mercilessbutbeautiful



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessbutbeautiful/pseuds/mercilessbutbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Anri Sonohara on a mission to find her sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The search.

The search

 

Sanity was in reach.

 

I hadn’t been here before. This place is foreign to me. It almost feels like I’m in a whole new world. I’m not quite sure how long I’ve been here for. However I’ve been here long enough to know that I’m in a game and I’m competing for my life. I must find sanity in order to keep myself alive. I must keep myself alive to allow Saika to keep loving people in my stead. 

I was informed that I will be facing a number of difficult obstacles that will attempt to prevent me from reaching sanity. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. I’m so confused. I don’t know where I am or what to do. I wonder how long I’ve been here, or if anyone misses me… All I know is that I have to survive in this dark, twisted and deranged nightmare. 

As I wander around the shadow corrupted valley, I hear voices beckoning me to go forth into the darkness that lurks before me. I obey and move into the darkness, feeling it consume me. All of my memories are fading to black and circling around me. The dark dark memories that will haunt me forever. I hear a voice call out “Stage one, you must conquer your past and defeat it.” A tall, sleek and shadowy figure lunges at me. I swiftly reveal Saika to defend myself with the demonic blade that I possess. Saika is silver, sleek and shiny. A weapon of destruction and possession. Her appearance is mesmerising. The same figure darts towards me for the second time. I can feel my heart racing as I attempt to slay my memories. I wield my sword with ease as I jab my sword into the enemy’s chest before removing her from its warm flesh. She craves blood. The shadows begin to clear away, revealing a home which I recognise as my own.

I begin walking towards the recognisable house in the distance. There is a familiar figure waiting outside. She has short hair as black as blindness. Her brown eyes expressionless yet entrancing. Her blue uniform hugging her figure perfectly. The girl insight is me. Anri Sonohara. The girl who seemed so quiet and peaceful but possessed such a wicked creation. Again, I hear the voice calling out to me “Defeat your inner demons and be at peace with yourself. Remember if you don’t find sanity you will never leave and you will die here, alone.”

I visibly gulp before hesitantly stepping forward with Saika grasped in between my hands. I’m ready to fight. My inner demon also pulls out a sword of similar structure to Saika. This isn’t the first time I have had to fight my inner demons. However my inner demons have managed to defeat me time and time again. This is a battle with myself, I have to win. I am my own opponent. How is this possible? Surely this can’t be real? I swing my sword not noticing my opponent ducking to swing her sword to slash my leg. I feel the cold steel bite my skin as a stream of warm scarlet blood runs free from the wound. It makes me realise I’m not an object, I am a person. I have a life outside of being Saika’s body. I must win! The blood oozes out onto the floor. Reminding me of the dark past that haunts me. I jump up ready to sever her and make her feel pain at any given opportunity. I hit her once, twice, three times. She lies motionless on the floor. This is my victory!

Darkness. 

Everything is still, everything is cold. I see a red gem glowing with beauty in the distance. The voice beckons out to me. “Go reclaim your sanity, Anri Sonohara.” I make my way to the glowing object. It’s the colour of blood, but it glows in such a mesmerising way. I handle it with immense care and stare in awe. All that is on my mind at this moment in time is admiration. A few seconds later the gem is gleaming on the distressed floor. Another vulgar opponent stands in my way. I don’t recognise this person. It makes me realise that people who don’t even know me don’t want me to live. Thoughts bombard my mind like they cloud the sky on a dreadfully stormy day. Am I really a bad person? I reveal Saika for the third time with trepidation raw in my eyes. My hands shake with fear as I slit my enemy’s throat. The silence that now surrounds me is deafening. A river of crimson blood now trickles past my trembling feet as the limp body falls before me. The silence is disturbed as the thunder screams to announce the grieving rain that cascades to wash away blood and guilt. I reclaim the exquisite gem that had just recently been taken from my grasp. I smile a diminutive smile (however it is proven to be fake when guilty tears begin pouring from my tear ducts.)

I have found sanity. 

My eyes flutter open. I’m lying in the hospital bed, bewildered and weary. Apparently I was in a coma. I had tried to take my own pathetic life. I had gone completely insane. I believe I may have finally found my sanity. 

This search for my sanity has finally ended.


End file.
